


Fool’s Paradise

by jjuicyfrut28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anne Cox - Freeform, BDSM, Bottom Louis, But He Gets Better, Des Styles - Freeform, Harry is a dick, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Louis, Omega Verse, Sassy Louis, Top Harry, all over the place, camille rowe - Freeform, dominate harry, kinda like the bachelor?, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjuicyfrut28/pseuds/jjuicyfrut28
Summary: Every new alpha needs an omega by his side. The difficulty finding the right one to rule beside you is why the Moonlight Pack established the The Mating System.Every eligible omega is required to present themselves to the new alpha in hopes of finding the right one. Though a rigorous process that has lasted sometimes up to two months, it has never failed to provide the perfect mateWhat happens when Louis doesn’t want to present himself for Harry? And what happens when things go oh so out of hand?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 54
Kudos: 278





	1. Before.

**Author's Note:**

> welcome! This is my first series on ao3 so please be nice! This is more of an intro chapter to see if someone would be interested in reading. The plot really dives in later. Comment and leave kudos <3

When an alpha turns 18 years of age they are eligible to take their father’s place as head of the pack. In the Moonlight Pack, a council of elders decides if a person if fit to rule once they come of age. Usually it takes maybe a few years for them to be comfortable giving the power to the successor.

In the rare occasion that a person is approved at the ripe age of 18, they are still at risk of losing their position until a year into their reign. One of the factors that is crucial to any good alpha is a good omega by their side. That’s where The Mating System comes in.  
The Mating System was established so that no alpha has to occupy themselves too much with finding a mate and can focus more on the well being of the pack as a whole. When a new alpha is appointed, any eligible omega, one who’s in their pack, within a two year age gap, and mateless, is expected to present themselves as a potential mate.

  
The process is rigorous and tiring for all involved. Depending on the alpha, they can be the type to value an omega based on their personality, looks, or quality in bed. It starts with each omega introducing themselves and from there the alpha works their way through each one until he finds the one.

  
Harry is 19. The council had considered placing him in power at 18 but decided to give him a year before making the switch. Harry himself was opposed to taking rule even at the age of 19. He was scared of failure. Since he was 19, they did not have a year to take him from power, meaning he’d need to be “dethroned” which usually ended in death.  
Still the council appointed him and commenced the alpha coronation. It was a big ceremony that the whole pack attended. The old alpha passed its power to the knew through a series of words and symbolic movements. At the end of the ceremony, there was usually a big uproar and then an informal picnic outside.

  
The old alpha’s duties are not done yet. He has the responsibility of helping his son through the mating process. Once that is done, he and his mate are free to retire in any way they see fit. After the night, the system will start and then comes a long two to eight weeks.


	2. In the beginning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the support last chapter, it really keeps me going. No joke, the comments made me giddy smile :). Love you.

“We’ve got another one for you,”

“Hey hey don’t have to be so rough mister, I’m just a pour defenseless omega,” I say with my best pout.

Paul, our guard, wasn’t having it, “You bit me, you little shit,”

“Love you, Polly Pocket, see you at dinner!” I yell as he walks away into the pack house.

You see, I’m a bit different. It’s not all that “I’m not like other girls” bull shit where I pretend that I’m quirky and unique. I just don’t like that fact that I’m an omega. Like goddess couldn’t have made me a beta or heaven forbid an alpha (I’m too gay for that), but honestly anything’s better than omega. 

I am expected to do normal omega things like cook and clean, find a mate, have kids, and do whatever my alpha needs of me. I don’t like that very much. I’m more of a wild child. The elders hate me because of it. There’s been more than a few times where they’ve threatened to make me into a rogue. 

Des has been alpha ever since I was born. He doesn’t expect much from me anymore because he has learned from my many disciplinary visits to him that i will never change. Him and I are the best of friends now. He’s kind of taken over the fatherly position in my life since my dad is a piece of shit. 

His son, Harry is a whole other story. Harry is everything I hate. In middle school we were pretty good friends. He’d protect me and all that. That was until he met some alpha friends, more specifically Zayn and Liam. That’s when he’d start calling me names like “little O” and “pathetic omega”. 

I’m sure it wasn’t a problem with Zayn and Liam because they are actually good friends of mine now. They have an omega named Niall and I’d often come to their den to hang out when no one wanted me around. 

It is really just my luck that Harry is crowned alpha before I could find a mate. I was hoping the council realized he was a dick and made him wait another 5 years. That would give me enough time to find a mate, or at least convince someone to pretend to be mine. 

Now I am standing here in the clearing with the disappointed look of Des looking at me, and of course, my grinning face staring back.

“Des, I don’t want to do this,” I say as I approach the other omegas who would probably beg to be the Luna.

“Louis, we’ve established that I don’t care what you want,” he shoots back and pushes me towards the others

“Dad, what if I don’t want him here either,” Harry snarks.

“Enough you two,” Des says and motions for Harry to start.

“Hi guys, I’m Harry-“ 

“Hi Harry,” the chorus rings out, while I gag and pretend to vomit.

“It is very lovely to see all of you today and exciting to know that one of you will be my future mate. One by one, I will have you come up here and talk to me for a little bit. Once I’ve dismissed you, you are free to leave as my father and I talk about the next step. There are about ten of you I believe, but by tomorrow there will be eight,”

Everyone, including me, is surprised. Usually no one is taken away until a few days into the process. At least that means I’m gone sooner. 

“First up: Kendall Jenner,”

——

An hour and a half later, after watching everyone get called up in what I thought was alphabetical order, Harry called me up. I could tell he was purposely dragging this out for me. He’d have lengthy ten minute conversations with each person and then take his time calling the next name.

“Well, Camille, it’s been nice talking to you and I’m excited to know you better,” Harry closes with his smug ratchet face.

“It’s my pleasure, hope to see you soon, Harry,” she replies while swaying her hips and trying to be seductive as she walks away. I gag.

“Jealousy doesn’t look good on you, little Lou,” 

“Nothing looks good on you, Harold,” 

“Settle down, kids-“ Des’ scolding is interrupted.

“Des! We can you come inside for a minute and help me, I’m sure Harry can handle this on his own,” Anne calls from within the pack house.

“Will you two be okay wrapping this up while I go help Anne?” he asks.

Before I could jump in and make up an excuse on why Des couldn’t leave, Harry big trap beats me to it, “Perfectly fine, father. Don’t you worry your pretty grey head.”

The alpha grumbles and jogs back into the house to help his wife.

“So it’s just me and you, Lou. Look at that. Just like the old days isn’t it.”

“I don’t know what your talking about,” I respond ignoring most of our childhood years.

“Oh really? You don’t remember ‘Oh, Harry, protect me’ or ‘Harry these big mean bullies are hurting my poor little feelings,’ It was pathetic really. I don’t know how I put up with it for so long,” he mocks me with that annoying smirk on his face.

I resented him. He used my only weakness against me. He knows I really become a “pathetic O” around him. I trusted him. This is where that trust got me.

“You fucking dick. I hate you Harry and I feel bad for the poor soul that ends up being your Luna,” I spit.

“Oh yea, because we all know it won’t be you. Your just a weak omega that can’t do anything for himself. At least someone like Camille has the body to make up for it. You? Eh I’d probably keep you around for the fuck,” 

“As if.. why would I ever want to get dicked down by a mutt like you?”

He growls, “and why would I ever want to dick down a runt like you,”

That was it. I stood up and slammed my hands against the table in front of me. 

“You will never have any power over me, Styles, got that? I’m here because I have to be. Honestly? I’d rather be rogue then mate with you,”

He stands as well, feeling his pride being challenged. He comes around the table and grabs me by my collar, pulling me closer than I ever wanted to be to him right now. 

“You listen here, you little bitch. In this situation, I have the power. Don’t forget that, or else I might have to tell everybody what you did on New Year’s back in high school,”

I broke my talons out and clawed his arm until he pushed me to the ground. That’s when Des came out again.

“What the hell! I left you alone for what? Five minutes!” he frantically calls out as he rushed toward Harry’s bleeding arm. 

“Don’t expect me at the next meeting,” I snarl and push myself from the ground.

I locked myself in my room for the rest of the day and when I was sure no one else could hear, I cried myself to sleep.

Little did I know, Harry heard it all.


	3. The past and present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW! Mentions of suicide, mental health problems, depression, self harm, and medication. If any of that triggers you skip to the end where there will be a brief summary of everything you need to know. Love you and thank you! <3

There’s nothing worse then waking up post-cry. My cheeks were stiff with dried tears, my eyes were puffy, and while I got a good 10 hours of sleep, I was still an exhausted mess.

I rub my eyes and reach for my medication only to feel it is, to my disappointment, empty. I knew what happened when I wasn’t on my medicine, and I also knew how long it would be until my next refill: three days. 

I’d lost some pills to Harry’s room when I went in there in an angry rage with the intent of killing myself. My plan was to stuff the note in the bottle and then end myself. How? I’m not sure. That was just the plan. It was going well until I heard a noise outside the room that caused me to jump and drop some pills. That seemed to knock some sense into me as I waited until the hallway was clear so that I could walk myself back my own room for some sleep.

Harry’s room is right next to mine since when we were kids we’d always take turns sleeping in each others rooms. Our parents were close as well so it always worked out. By the time I desperately wanted to be moved away from him, the pack house was too full for me to move anywhere that would actually make a difference.

I looked down at the empty bottle in my hand and wondered if maybe there’s still some on that floor. It’s desperate, I know, but saving me a trip into town was more important. It was midday meaning mostly everyone was out of their rooms. I crept my way to Harry’s door and slowly opened it to make sure he wasn’t there.

The coast was clear. I walked in and shut the door as I became surrounded by the alpha scent that surrounded me. I’ve grown to carry some sort of resentment to this smell of cinnamon and sandal wood. It’s a weird combination, I know, but for some reason at one point in my life I found it to be the most comforting scent around. Now it just reminds me of the times where he’d come behind me and whisper things like “watch your back, little Lou,” and “you’ll never find a mate with a face like that,”. 

The nickname, Lou, had always been his thing for me. I was his Lou and he was my Hazza. They were our terms of platonic endearment. Or so I thought. Before I knew it, my “Hazza” was using this name to milk my vulnerability for everything it was worth. 

I still remember the day where things changed. We were outside playing football, shirts and skins style. I took off my shirt with intent of joining Harry’s team only to be met with the laughter.

“You really think you’re gonna be on my team Little Lou? Stupid Omegas thinking they can rustle with an alpha. Pathetic, go join the cheerleader why don’t you,”

I ran away that night. I traveled to the only place where I knew would calm me down, The Den. It was a little cave clear of any little critters that we’d disturb with our settlement. In there, Harry and I built a stove, aka a little campfire, and we kept a little cooler that contained ice cream, water, and various kinds of soda. 

The pack didn’t come looking for me, at least I don’t think they did. I came back on my own because I ran out of ice cream and beans. My mom hugged me and then scolded me for leaving the dishes in the dishwasher. Then it all went back to normal, well as normal as things could be with Harry now becoming my worst enemy.

I didn’t realize that reminiscing on all of this made a tear come to my eye. Slowly more tears traveled it’s way down my face. I looked over at the body mirror that hung on Harry’s closet door. A grey t shirt hung on my small frame. I turned to the side and grabbed the pudge of my stomach.

I always imagined pushing all the fat away. Just taking a pair of scissors and cutting at it until I was left with the resemblance of a fit human being. My sweatpants balanced itself on the swell of my ass that I so desperately wished could go away. It brought me too much attention and harassment that I hated seeing it on my own body.

The migraine started to set in. My body was telling me that I hadn’t taken my medicine, something my mind forgot to tell it that i already knew. The all too familiar feeling of sickness took over me as I stumbled to Harry’s window. I looked out and saw the other Os and Harry in the yard. They were waiting for something. Oh shit, they were waiting for me. 

I ignore my nausea and grab my phone to see about 20 missed calls from multiple people. Normally I’d walk down without a care and let Harry get rid of me with the little dignity I had left, but for some reason I couldn’t do it. I did the first thing that came to my mind: I ran.

I shifted and made my way across the land and into The Den. I hadn’t been here in so long, and vowed to never come back, but here I was. 

I practically crumbled at the sight of the the air mattresses that have been collecting dust over the years. I didn’t bother cleaning the place out because it just wasn’t worth it with the state I was in. I walked over the chest at the end of the cave and pick up on of the old blankets. I lay it down over the mattress and then pick one to keep me warm. I fall asleep like that, with the birds humming their sweet sound and the squirrels lost in the rustle of the leaves.

———

I startle awake when I hear the loud crunching of sticks and leaves. The noise was growing in volume, meaning whatever it was was getting closer to me. I picked up the heaviest thing near me, a large branch, and arm myself at the edge of the cave. 

The noise stopped for a second until it picked up again, but slightly quieter. I see a shadow about to turn into the cave so I swing my arms out with all my might.

I’m stopped. My arm in mid-air, eyes shit tight, and body bent over expecting to get attacked.

“Louis open your eyes,” Oh god.

I peek one eye open to see Harry staring back at me. His eye brow was peaked in amusement and his mouth turned into a smirk. I swore I saw a tint of adoration in his eyes but I’ll blame that on my imagination.

I quickly straighten myself out and lead myself back to bed. In a futile attempt to make him go away I pretend like I’ve fallen back to sleep:

“Lou. Lou.. Lou! Cmon we both know you’re not asleep,” he laughs as he shakes me and turns me onto my back. 

It was then I realized the compromising position I put myself in. Harry was sitting on the air mattress, his weight forcing me to elevate a bit off the ground. One hand was placed near the side of my face and the other was resting on his knee. He was smiling above me with those fucking green eyes. Before I knew it, I was crying a third time within the last twenty four hours. I pushed myself up and I’m doing so pushed Harry away from me.

“What did you need?” I ask, not looking him in the eyes. 

My voice must’ve came out in a shaken tone because I see his face contort into one of concern, but as quickly as it happened, his same cold dead stare met mine again.

“You missed the fucking meeting. I thought you just got lazy and didn’t want to get out of bed like that shit omega you are, but then Jay called me. She was worried sick because your meds were in my room, EMPTY, and no one had seen you all day,” he explained.

“Yea and so what, why does it matter? If I stayed up here and lived off old water and whatever I could cook on a fire, what would it matter? No one cared the first time, why would they care this time?” I spit out, before I could realize what I was saying.

Harry seemed confused for a moment until his face gave away his realization. He opened and closed his mouth like a suffocating fish until he left it shut again. That was when i saw something in Harry that I haven’t seen in a long time: defeat.

“I know why they care. It’s because of you,” I got on my feet, so does he, “their new alpha, best thing a man can be. Harry: the young alpha who is so modest he doesn’t want to take the position. What they don’t know is that you’re a piece of shit. You’re a fraction of what a good alpha is, what my alpha should be... Just like how I’m apparently a fraction of what an omega should be. You’re a fucking loser, you got that!? Good, because no one else does. They see me as the delinquent omega and you as the king alpha, well I’m sick of it. You’re not an alpha, you’re a fucking imposter! You know what? Consider this my final words, because Mr. Head Alpha, I’m going rogue-“ 

“No!” He yells, his voice almost making me crumble in submission, almost.

“No?” I respond in disbelief.

“I will not have you making a fool out of me just because of your bullshit that you call a life. I can’t believe I was every your friend. I’ve finally made it, Louis. Look at me! I’ve done everything I’ve dreamed,” 

“And at what cost,” I say in a small voice.

“What was that, little Lou, couldn’t hear you?” He mocked.

“Don’t call me that,” 

“What? Oh Lou? My Lou Bear, Lou Lou, little Lou, aw what wrong? Can’t take it? Well my sweet Louis you’ll just have to deal with it,” his voice was sick and laced with venom as he spat out his words.

“Cat got your tongue? Not too tough anymo-“

I landed a hard punch to his stomach. I then reached to knock his nose but he grabbed my arm. I struggled against him and tears sprung as I tried to free myself. It wasn’t that it hurt physically, just mentally.

“Submit! Just do it already! I’m your alpha now, no matter what you do! So fucking submit!” 

I drop my weight in a sob. I grab my arm and twist the skin until it burned. 

“Go! Fuck, Harry, just go!,” he didn’t move, he was shocked, “I said go!” 

I picked up a rock and threw it at hit, but he avoided it swiftly. He spit on the ground in front of me and drove it in with his shoe.

“Be at the meeting tomorrow, early. I’m not your babysitter. I’m. Your. Alpha.”

He left, shoes clicking on the rock and ringing in my ears. When I couldn’t hear him anymore I broke into a sob.

Then, I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis runs away to a cave Harry and him built as kids. There Harry meets him and a fight ensues over Louis trying to hold power over Harry. Harry shows his dominance over Louis by forcing him to submit.


	4. The Voices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! First off, ya'll will find out about new years soon enough... I'm trying this new thing called plot development lol. Also wanted to say a huge thanks to all of the people supporting me. I never expected this story to go anywhere, much less so fast. I've always posted works on Wattpad that were never seen on a wide scale, so this is very exciting. 
> 
> I'd appreciate if you guys would let me know your favorite parts of the story and what you'd like to see. Do you want this to be a short story? Long story? Any comments on chapter length? Anything will help me because of course, I am writing for you guys. Kisses x.
> 
> (P.S. Wrote this listening to WALLS! So proud of Louis and his journey, our Boo Bear is all grown up :( If you want to listen to it while reading go ahead)

I woke up with the sun. The birds chirped and the deer ran innocently through the grassy fields. The cave sat on top of a cliff, over looking a field of wildflowers. I looked up at the orange sky and assumed that the sun hadn't been up for too long. Sunrise was usually around 5 o clock, so I had plenty of time to enjoy everything about the things around me. I shifted into my wolf form and made my way into the field. I'd always been told that my wolf was one of fair beauty. I had piercing blue eyes, a grey-white coat, and, at least to other people, the softest fur. I was careful to trample the least amount of flowers as possible because, though I am ruthless at time, I would never hurt a soul that never hurt me.

I've always had this weird inkling that everything had a soul. Whether it be your hair brush, a tree in the yard, or a small yellow dandelion, I always treated everything with care. If I bumped into a table on accident, I'd always say a quick "sorry" before moving on with my day. I mean, if the supernatural world exists, who is to say everything doesn't have a soul. 

My wolf and I don't have the greatest relationship ever since I had isolated myself from the rest of the pack. I guess since I didn't let it interact with other wolves, it just shut itself out. I know he is there though, because he would always let out sighs or grunts of relief when I let myself into wolf form. Recently, I've been shifting a lot more and trying to channel that wolf side of me. At times like these where I feel lost in my own skin, I just want that one thing thats supposed to keep me grounded to myself.

"Louis.." a voice calls out, startling me.

I look around and expect to see a pack member calling for me, just to tell me I've been out too long. No one was around. I shook it off and prepared to run again.

"Louis! Louis it's me!" it calls again.

I know the voice is real. I know something is calling for me, and honestly, I'm sure I knew what it was. I was in denial, I didn't know how to react. 

"Louis, I never left, babe. It's me, you know me," I feel mock-comforted by his words.

"William," I breathe out as I let the realization set in.

"That's it, c'mon. You're tired Lou, let me take over. Trust me,"

He was my wolf, I know, but for some reason I didn't want to trust him. Deep down I knew that living without the constant presence of my wolf for so long has slowly been breaking me down, but I never wanted to admit it. I was afraid that when I came back to the front of things that things would be better and that it would be confirmed that all my suffering was my fault.

"It wasn't your fault, though, Louis. I forgive you, I never was mad at you. Just please.. let me take over. Let me talk to Edward."

Edward. Harry's wolf. I've never met him but I knew he was there. I assumed he was just as douche like as Harry was, but that was just an inference. 

"Not right now, Will. I promise, later. After Harry takes me out of the running, I promise I'll call him out for a talk. Is that okay," I ask him, scared that he was going to disappear again because I was taking away his freedom again.

"That's okay...," then I can feel his presence fade. 

I feel all the emotions that would probably lead me to crying, but nothing was coming. I was in my human form now, picking up wilting flowers, saying sorry to each one. I then twisted the multi colored greenery into a crown that rested on my head perfectly. Ever since I was little, I've loved making flower crowns. School, sports, and everything else I tried never worked, but flower crowns did. Each mother's day I'd make my mom one, until of course I began shutting myself out. Then mother's day gifts became a coffee and an "I love you," before locking myself away again. I horrible, I know.

The sky was now bright blue and the clouds were blocking slivers of sunlight from my vision. I wanted to shift and sprint back to the pack house, but I opted to walk instead. I'd reckon I had been wondering for about an hour, so by the time I walked back I'd hopefully be "early" enough for Harry's liking.

The walk itself was quite uneventful. My stamina allowed me not to lose my breathe easily, but my feet hurt like hell. By the time I reached the front steps of the pack house, I was ready to just go to sleep. I wandered in and looked at the nearest clock I could find. 7:30.. shit. Was 30 minutes considered early? Well, it's the earliest I've ever been to anything. I wandered into the clearing in the back of the house to see some girls already ready. When they saw me, some were relived to see I showed up, but others held grudges that I hadn't showed up the first time.

"Louis!" Des calls out from where he was talking with his son, "I missed you, boy, where'd you wonder off to?"

"Uh-I stayed with a friend in town, he knows me from the times I used to go onto campus and frat jump," I lied.

"I didn't expect any less," he chuckled and turned back to Harry.

"Well instead of staying at whore houses, he could've showed up for his pack duties," Harry argued.

"You know as well as I do that where I was was anything but a whore house," I shot back, and Des looked between us, obviously sensing a deeper problem between us. 

"Well, you two, I can see almost everyone is here and we have some important things to do," Des said while gesturing for me to join the other omegas.

I reluctantly go and join the girls who were disgustingly eager to see who Harry was booting. I guess they all assumed I was going right off the bat because I heard murmurs of, "Who will the other girl be," and, "I wonder if he was just bluffing with eight and is only gonna get rid of one." I wasn't offended because I knew my reputation and how I came off to other people. Everyone saw me as the defiant omega that doesn't do anything an omega should. That's how the Elders saw me, so that's how most of the pack saw me. I was used to it at this point.

Harry cleared his throat, "I hope all of you know that I enjoyed getting to know each and everyone of you. Whoever I choose to leave today are not people who I believe are bad or uninteresting in any way. It was just a matter of who I connected with the most," 

Murmurs started up again as people speculated who he was talking about. I was begging and pleading to the moon goddess that he was picking me. The sooner this is over, the sooner I can leave this place.

"I know I said that I was getting rid of only two of you, but I only truly felt potential in six people that I talked to. Again, all of you are lovely, this is nothing personal. That being said, let's get on with it," he picked up a stack of papers and shuffled them about before clearing his throat, does he have a cold or something?

I listened to him list of the names of girls he "hadn't felt a connection with," and waited intently for my name to be called. It wasn't. When he said goodbye to the final girl, his eyes met mine that radiated disbelief. The other girls left let out a squeal and went up to Harry, showering him with praise and affection. I stood in my place still shocked. What was his deal? What was happening? I swiveled my head around to met Des, who also stood in shock. I guess he didn't know about this either.

"All right, girls, you are dismissed," Des called and the girls dispersed quickly after saying their goodbyes.

Des called me over with his finger and walked over to Harry who was leaning back in his chair.

"Well I would say that was a success," Harry says with a grin as he crumples up a few papers and throws them at me.

"What are you doing?" Des questioned before I could.

"I am playing my cards right, father. You'll see in time,"

"Harry," I said, "You hate me."

"Hate is a strong word, Louis," he replied.

"Yea, that's why I used it..ugh. Uh- almost forgot. William wants to talk to Edward soon, so if you could-"

"William?" Harry interrupted. 

"Yes..?"

"I thought- but- Edward told me- Never mind, sure. Meet me tonight,"

I was going to as where, but deep down I already knew.

Instead of the endearing words he gave the other omegas as he parted, all he said to me as he turned his back was, 

"Oh yea, Lou! Nice flower crown."


	5. Integral revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s your update! Stay safe you guys and stay healthy.. much love, Megan.

It’s 7:30 at night. I’m looking out my window and watch the fields of the pack house waiting for him to leave for the caves. Who knows? Maybe he was trying to make a fool of me and my wolf by saying Edward wanted to talk.

I’ve been sitting here for an hour and was about to give up when I say a wolf crawling through the trees in the distance. I knew it was him because how could you miss him. The way he ran and his stance were indescribably alpha. I felt William pop with glee for a second when he realized who it was as well. I decided that it might be time to let go, let Will take over.  
  
“Uh- hey Will.. why don’t you take over now, before I do something stupid when I see Harry,” I called and just hoped he heard me and decided to answer.

  
“You sure Louis? I know Edward and he wouldn’t let Harry be in control if he thought either of you could ruin this, so you have nothing to be scared of and even if you messed up Ed wouldn’t let Harry or you run away so easily...” William began rambling and I stopped him.   
  
“Okay Will, I will run us to the cave and then you take over, okay?”

  
“Perfect.”

I put on my jacket and shoes and headed out into the brisk night air. It wasn’t too cold, especially being a wolf the cold never phased me much. I shifted and began my sprint into the forest. I was in my wolf form for most of it but then my anxious mind made me over think too much and I decided that maybe slowing down a little bit wouldn’t hurt.

  
“Hey Lou..? Can we make a flower crown?”   


“Uh- yea William. For sure.”

  
I took my time picking the flowers as we walked closer to the cave. Once I could see it within my range of sight, I began expertly tying the stems together until I made the crown, honestly one of my best ones yet. I hadn’t realized how far I traveled while I’ve as working until I felt myself summit the hill.

  
“Harry,” I called into the cave.

  
“Over here,” I heard and turned to the direction of the voice and saw a pale light lighting up Harry’s silhouette.

  
“Oh um sorry didn’t see you there...” 

“Are you William or Louis right now? I’ve never met Will so I wouldn’t know,” he asked with a bit of an accusatory tone.

“Well that isn’t my fault is it?” I fire back because honestly, it wasn’t. Maybe if the guy wasn’t a prick he’d be able to meet my other half.

“Listen, I would love to hash out all of the reasons why it is your fault, but I care for Edward and knew he’d hate me if he didn’t get to talk to William,” Harry reluctantly said.  
  
I watched him as he pushed Edward forward. His stance was different and he held his head higher, all that signified was that he was an even cockier douche than Harry, and that’s not easy. I could feel Will trying to crawl his way to the surface, so finally after years of pushing him away, I gave in and let him take control.  
  
•William•

There he was... my best friend. Edward and I never hated each other, complete opposite actually. I remember when Harry and Louis were on good terms that they’d always let us have an hour before bed to be with each other. 

Sometimes we’d go over an hour because it was on us to go to bed afterwards but we’d handle that scolding in the morning. My favorite memories were him holding me while I talked about how I felt. Whether it was about other people making fun of Louis and I, something Louis was doing that made me mad, or just talking about the day I had, Ed always listened.

The day that Louis came back from running away, Ed and I had met one last time. In that moment he kissed me and wiped away my tears because, beyond my knowledge, he knew this was the last time we’d be together. 

“You still look the same, Eddy,” I said while I tried to push back the tears.

“C’mere, Willy,” he said with his arms out stretched.  
  
I didn’t hesitate when I ran and crashed into his hard chest. I let out a sob and my legs gave out, but his arms were around me holding me up.

“I didn’t want to leave you, it wasn’t my fault I promise,” I sobbed and tried to convince him, “Harry that fucking asshole, no offense, but what the fuck happened Ed? Wh-why did you forget me?”  
  
He held me close and petted my hair and cooing into my ear until I calmed down.  
  
“Let’s sit down and talk yea..” Ed said as he pulled away and I whimpered. 

I nodded my head solemnly and sat beside him on the little bed on the ground. My hands were clasped together and I put and awkward small amount of distance between him and I. I was always a bit shy and unsure of myself so I didn’t really know if it was okay to lay with him like we used to.

“Am I really going to have to invite you closer to me?” Edward chuckled as he effortlessly picked me up and put me on his lap.

“You know how I am... I just didn’t know after all this time if you still liked me like that. You have what 5 girls who would love to be your mate, just doesn’t make sense that you’d pick me,” I confessed with a heavy heart, expected him to confirm my worries. 

“Willy. I’m gay. That’s why the girls don’t matter to me. I like dick,” he explains, plain and simple I guess. 

“Does that mean.. Harry..”

“He claims he’s bisexual but I call shit, seeing Louis in skinny jeans does things to him,” I laughed at his remark. 

“He’s not using Louis is he? I know that everyone was surprised when Louis made it through today, but I just thought you were behind all of it.” 

I didn’t want to sound cocky or anything, I just couldn’t find any other explanation for Louis passing through. Harry said he had some sort of plan and Edwards comment only made me think more that Harry just wants to knot Louis and go.

“Harry’s motives are not mine to tell, and that is actually the same reason as to why I can’t tell you about the falling out a few years ago,” he explains as he puts his nose to my neck and inhaled my scent. 

“I wish you could scent me,” I said sadly as he rubbed over the dip in my shoulder. 

“I know, I wish you could walk away from here and not have to worry about me not being gay,” he joked and I turned and flicked his nose in scolding.

“I trust you, okay?”

“Yea, okay,” he murmured, “Do you remember when we used to talk about where we’d mark each other when we had the chance?”

Instead of a verbal response, I turned to straddle his hips and then reached for his neck. I then reached for his Adam’s Apple and appreciated the smooth skin. I leaned forward and kissed the area an inch or two away from the bob, to the left of it.

“Right there,” I whispered, like a secret, which I kind of was. 

Edward, with no hesitation leaned forward and kissed above the hook of my collar bone. 

“Right there,” he responded and then raised his head to see me.

We were simply just looking at each other for a second until realization struck me and I jumped off his lap.  
  
“I brought you something!” I exclaimed. 

“Really? But-“

“Don’t you start complaining about not getting me anything, you’ve already done too much,” I interrupt him.

He sighs in defeat and leans back to watch me rummage around for what I was looking for. I walk towards him once again, this time holding a delicate crown in my hand. He goes to stand but I stop him. 

“Wait there,” I say. 

I stand in front of him and lay the crown on his head of beautiful chestnut curls. 

“There you go... my king..” I say in endearment. 

He looks at me with the widest grin on his face. I swear he was going to burst with how happy he looked.  
  
“Thank you, Will, but you know you’re my princess right?” he states as he stands and pulls me in by my waist.

“Yea, of course Eddy, but it’s your crown. Wear it and remember that I’m just one.. Louis away..? Anyways, you can treat me like a princess when everyone can finally know you’re mine,”

“Will, I- wait. Harry.. He wants to come back,”

“I can feel Louis too, but Ed what if we just ran away? What if we ignored them, lost them, an-and we could be together in the forest, fall in love, do whatever. What if, Edward?” I nearly beg. 

“You know we can’t, darling. As much as I want to, we can’t.” He kisses my forehead and then holds me close for our last fleeting moments.

We sway side to side to the rhythm of the imaginary background music. 

“What song would we play at our wedding..” I ask with my eyes closed. I feel him hum.

“You’re still the one I love, the only one I dream of.. still the one I kiss goodnight...” he sings quietly into my ear as I let him rock me around in miniature circles.

“See you later, William,” he pulls away and moves towards the edge of the cave. 

My heart feel heavy and I don’t know how I’m not crying.

“Until next time, Edward.”


	6. Reunite with me, Ignite me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little filler <3\. I’ll be updating a bunch because I’m off for 3 weeks because of the virus.

Harry was here. Edward was gone now. It was times like this that I wished we had a bond. Then I wouldn’t have to miss him so much.

“Hi, Harry, I’m William,” I introduce when I notice that Harry once again has full control. 

“Oh, it’s still you, I’d think Louis’ up tight ass would force you away by now-“

“Don’t talk about him like that! And he wants to come out like you were pushing out of Edward. I’m pushing him away,” I defended moving closer to him ready to kick ass.

“C’mon William you can’t deny what he has done to you.. he has made you miss so much.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about right now, okay? I’m just telling you to let Louis go. What has he done to deserve what he is going through? The only reason he’s sticking around this pack in the first place is because of me, so don’t make things harder than they should be.”

“What are you getting at?” He responds in what seems to be pure confusion, “What do you mean he wasn’t going to stick around and what the hell am I putting him through?”

“That’s not for me to tell you, just please don’t hurt him. If so, desperate situations might require desperate measures...” I said and turned to allow Louis to finally push forward. 

•Louis•

That was.. a lot. I let William have his privacy for a while because I knew he’d want that. When I was pushed back up, I didn’t really know what to do with myself. 

“Louis, now?” I heard Harry and whipped my head to where he was standing.

“Doesn’t matter,” I reply.

“So yea.. Louis’ back,” he snarks stepping closer.

“Step off, you prick. And don’t come any closer.. who do you think you are?” I snap back.

“The boss of you in nearly every way,” 

“Not if I leave the pack huh? I could just walk away right now... imagine what that would do to your alpha reputation,” I smugly reply.

“You wouldn’t and Will wouldn’t let you,” he steps closer again and I simultaneously back away.

“Harry, I said step off,” I say with a little less confidence then before.

He grabs me by my shirt and puts me against the wall. His nose was inches away from mine and I could feel his labored breathing mingling with mine.

“Do we have to do this again, Omega? I don’t think I can deal with your disrespect anymore,” he growls in my face, looking animalistic.

“You. Are not. My alpha. And you never will be. I can’t wait until the day I can make a fool of you in front of everyone-“

I’m stopped in my threats when Harry bites into my neck, not marking me, but successfully making me go pliant. He retracts his fangs and holds my limp body up, because Lord knows I’m not able to. 

He grins in the annoying way he does and looks at me, “Defenseless are we know? Louis, you will never find a mate if you can’t cooperate...”

His voice drops into his alpha timbre and he growls in a way I’ve never seen before.

“Submit.”

I choked on my breath and buckle my knees, startling Harry enough to make him drop me. I’m in a state of total relaxation. I was completely out of it for a few minutes, at least until I truly realized what happened. 

He dropped me. He really did it. I didn’t know what to do. I was scared and I began shaking and whimpering. I all of a sudden feel cold and alone. My vision is blurry but I can make out Harry’s figure walking back and forth. 

“Louis...” I hear my name being called from the distance. 

I murmur incoherent words as I try to form some sort of sentence.

“Ed! Ed!” There’s more shouting.

I’m lifted up and sat down on something warm. I find myself snuggling into the warm body that’s holding me.

“Hey Lou, why don’t you come back for me.. yea? It’s Edward. You’re doing so good, but I need you to come back,” Edward coaxed me as I slowly regain consciousness.

All of a sudden I am no longer scared, I’m comfortable and I don’t wanna come back, “it’s warm though, Eddy. Don’t wanna come back, just wanna stay here, ok?” 

“I know it’s warm, but I miss you,”

“You can’t miss me, you don’t know me, silly,” I say sticking my tongue out.

“Oh, I know you. William talks about you a lot.” 

“Hey, Ed? I think I’ll be okay now. Isn’t there another round tomorrow.. it’s getting pretty late.”

“We do. Key word: we. Don’t let Harry know this, but I’m rooting for you, Lou,” he says while standing me back up and holding me until I have my balance. 

“What are we doing tomorrow? I might just sleep up here.”

“It’s a bit important. It’s a day where our wolves meet each other, and then one person is sent away. The other five will have to spend a night with Harry throughout the week. After that we get down to final 3,” Edward explained.

“Yea I think I’ll just stay up here. It’ll be fine and plus if I’m late then maybe Harry would let me go,”

“No chance, O.”

“What the hell, Ed?”

“Not anymore. Pushed him back while you were talking. Don’t be late tomorrow, I’ll make you regret it,” Harry, apparently, threatens before walking away. 

I lay down on the ratty old mattress on the ground and fall into a restless sleep, just thinking about what could happen tomorrow.


	7. Still

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m just getting really excited about this book sorry..

He’s late, again. I’m not sure how hard it is to just be on time. Maybe if he wasn’t a lazy bratty piece of shit I’d be able to bare him. 

“Dad, lets start without him. I’m talking to him last anyways, or well Edward is,” I say to my dad and he reluctantly nods his head in approval.

“Morning ladies, today we are testing our wolves’ interactions. You know if our wolves have no connection then this would never work. Basically, if Edward doesn’t like you, consider yourself gone,” I explain, not sugar coating things because there’s no point to that.

“First up, Cara.”

•Edward•

You know how vegetarians cringe when they see meats? That’s like a gay guy talking to a girl. They keep reaching for my hands expecting me to take them and flirt, but no. I’m gay. 

“Ed, can you at least try to be straight for two seconds,” Harry calls from where he’s been observing my recent interactions.

“Harry, I’m gay,” I respond.

“Yes yes I know you like pipe just give the girls a chance?” 

“Maybe.. no promises.”

“I’m so sorry! I’m here!” A voice calls from the pack house.

It was Will, or Louis, but I’m pretty sure it was Will and his hair was disheveled in the cutest messy fringe across his forehead. He wore a green hoodie with a yellow adidas logo and shorts, and let me say he looked divine.

“Took long enough,” Harry grumbled.

“No one likes you,” I sing song in reply.

Will actually was right on time because we had gotten to him just as he ran out. He looked perfect.

“William it’s your turn,” I say as he’s about to go sit with the other girls.

“My turn to do what?” He says with the cutest face of confusion.

“Come talk to me, love.”

“Oh.. oh yea that’s why I came out here,” he says with a scowl at his forgetfulness.

He sits in front of me and doesn’t say a word. I don’t either, I’m testing how long he’ll last.

“Can you say something?” He says through his laughs causing me to laugh as well.

Nothing is funny but we are both stuck in this rut of laughing until we cried and our sides hurt. He looked up at me through his glistening lashes. His blue eyes are swarmed with fondness and I would bet a kidney that mine are as well. 

I leaned forward and kissed his forehead in endearment and he giggled in the cutest way. I’m glad my dad had gone inside a while ago because he didn’t feel like I’d cause any problems.

“What the fuck,” a voice startles us out of our trance.

I had forgotten the other girls were here until I looked up and saw them all shocked. I found the source of the voice to be none other than a girl named Taylor, that bitch. She was the one I was going to make Harry boot anyways. 

“Problem?” I ask her, standing up.

“Would Harry want you doing that? I mean it’s impossible that you’re gay when Harry is as straight as a stick,” she says with a disgusted scowl.

“Yea, if that stick was just a bit bent at the tip,” William murmurs and I pat his head in acknowledgment.

Before I could properly reply to Taylor’s ignorance, she continues, “and plus why would Harry want to be with a slut like Louis, they hate each other. I mean we all know what happened on New Years, those things don’t just happen. I wouldn’t be surprised if Harry is just keeping him around for the fuck. Louis is a whore and I’m sure William is too, I mean you two already seem awfully close.”

William looked like he was tipping on the border of angry and mentally distressed. He looked at me and his eyes were wide. I looked into the window of the pack house to see my reflection. 

I looked animalistic. I was still in human form but my teeth were barred and my eyes were glowing in the way only an alpha could. I turned to Taylor and snarled at her causing her to flinch.

“We’ve made our decision.. leave Taylor. You’re lucky we’re letting you stay in the pack.”

“But- but that’s not your decision, it’s Harry’s. You can’t do that..” she frantically tried to plead.

“Oh I can assure you I agree,” I snarled and everyone was frozen in place.

Probably because it wasn’t Edward speaking anymore, Harry was back.

•Louis•

“I will be contacting you if and when you will be having your time with me. Don’t expect any more than a movie or an hour of dinner. This isn’t a come back to my room situation,” Harry explains. 

“Louis.. I want you tonight. And Edward would like William tomorrow, and apparently the night after that as well.”

“Horny mutt..” I mumbled causing Harry to snap his head my direction.

“You know I’m right!” I exclaim and I could’ve sworn I saw the slightest smile spread across his face.

“So Louis.. cave or my room,” Harry asks when all the other girls have left.

“Cave. Definitely cave, because if we are talking about what I think we are then I- just can’t be in the pack house,” I respond. 

“I’ll see you tonight.. oh! And Little Lou.. don’t bother waiting by the window to see if I’m actually going.. I’m a man of pride.”


	8. New Years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.. so something about this chapter.
> 
> Italics signifies a flash back  
> Regular font is present time
> 
> There’s also a trigger warning so be wary.

_“Harry.... c’mon I’m ready to go!” I called for him from downstairs._

_It was New Years and we were heading to a party at a frat house in town. I had started getting ready hours before hand, but Harry decided to wait until the last minute._

_“I’m coming!” He responded before I saw him bound down the stairs, only to stop part way and stare at me._

_“What?” I questioned._

_“What are you wearing, Lou? Where did the rest of your pants go?”_

_I was wearing spandex like shorts that went great with my sparkly mesh top. It complimented my small amount of eye liner and lip gloss perfectly._

_“Up your arse, Harold, can we go now?”_

_“Not until you put on some pants,” he says stubbornly._

_“Fine, I’m leaving with out you, then,” I decide before turning and reaching for the d_ oor.

_“No.. Lou, I’m sorry. You look great, it’s just that we are literally going to an Alpha frat.. and you’re an omega.. not saying that’s a bad thing! I’m just saying they are horny college kids who will take advantage of you,” he explains, voice slowly becoming increasingly timid as he went on._

_“Oh Harry, don’t be worried about me. I can handle myself.. get laid tonight, it might do you some good,” I tease before opening the door for him._

“Did I really tell him to get laid?” I asked William.

He was finally, after a few years, telling what happened on New Years. He had kept it a secret for so long saying that he didn’t want me to know or that I didn’t need to know. When he realized that Harry was probably going to want to talk about it tonight, he decided that I should go in knowing what all had happened.

“Yes, you did. Remember at this point he had been spending his ruts alone, too,” Will reminded me.

“Why?”

“I’m not sure exactly, he just kept saying that he couldn’t find someone to spend it with.”

“But, he has always had girls all over him?”

“Beats me,” Will comments before proceeding with the story.

_We were in the car, about 10 minutes from the house._

_“If you didn’t take so long getting ready, then maybe we would’ve been there by now,” I complain in the passenger seat._

_“Louis, it’s a New Years party. As long as we get there before midnight then we are early,” Harry replies making me cross my arms and pout._

_We finally arrive. We park at a curb and walk to the one house with music that sounded like it would pound the walls in. The outside was dark and the blinds were closed, but small lines of strobe lights peaked through every now and then._

_“Remember, H, you are DD,” I say opening the door._

_“As always..” he snarks while following me into the kitchen._

_“Don’t get too shit faced though, please,” Harry pleaded as I poured myself out some shots._

_“Oh yea, totally,” I say before walking away into another part of the house._

_“Stop walking away from me!”_

“That doesn’t sound like me, Will. Why was I doing shots? I usually just pour myself a glass of juice with a drop of vodka.”

“Your old best friend, Nick, was leaving the next day. He was the only alpha besides Harry that was nice to you,” Will explained.

“Oh yea, and then that bastard left without saying goodbye,” I grumbled.

“Um, on with the story?”

“Yea, go on Willy.”

_“10..9..8..”_

_I was shit face drunk. I had lost Harry a while ago, but wanted to find him to wish him a happy New Years. I held my solo cup in my hand as I weaved my way through the buzzing crowd._

_“Harry! It’s me, Louis!” I call when I see him leaning against the wall._

_I put my drink down on the table and then grab his hand to drag him to the dance floor._

_“Lou, it’s almost New Years,” he says._

_“Oh yea! 5..4..3..2..1,” I shout and while everyone is throwing confetti and shouting, I grab Harry and plant a kiss on his unsuspecting lips._

_“Happy New Years, Harry!” I shout before_ _I spot where I left my drink and go to grab it._

_Right near it stands Nick. He sees me and excuses himself from the conversation he was in._

_“Hey Lou! Having fun?”_

_“So much! Can you grab my drink?”_

_“Of course!” He turns and grabs my cup and his own._

_“Cheers!” I shout._

_We clink our cups together and drink._

“William, I don’t like where this is going..”

“Me neither.”

_Nick was pulling me upstairs because I complained about the music being too loud. He laid me down in an open bedroom before closing the door._

_“Lou, you look a bit hot, why don’t you take some clothes off?” Nick asks while taking the shoes off my feet._

_I shrug and take my shirt off leaving me in spandex and socks._

_“Thanks, Nick. I’ll be okay now, let me just call Harry,” I say and reach for my phone that was tucked in my waist band._

_“I’ll tell him,” Nick offered before taking my phone and putting it on the night stand, “you just lay down.”_

_“One second, I need to get my make up off,” I attempt to get up, only to find my limbs to be too heavy to move._

_“Nick? Nick! I think somethings wrong!”_

_“Oh, nothings wrong, Lou..”_

_*the following events might be triggering to certain individuals, proceed with caution*_

_I look over to nick and see he has stripped down to just his briefs. I try to mumble out questions, but I can’t. He crawls on top of me and boxes me in his frame._

_“You’re so pretty. I wish we could’ve done this some other way, but it’s okay,” he coos as he strokes my lip with his thumb and then crashed his lips against might._

_I make the tiniest squirms in opposition and let out small grunts of disapproval. William was screaming at me to get him off, that something wasn’t right, but I couldn’t._

_Nick began kissing down my neck and towards my collar bone._

_“I’m going to mark you, and then you’ll be mine,” Nick purrs before grabbing my ass through my shorts._

_He peels the spandex off before tucking his fingers under the waist band of my boy shorts._

_William kept pushing at me and trying to get through. My mind was swirling and I wasn’t sure what was happening. I felt sick, but numb. Tears cascaded down my cheeks._

_Will finally was able to push through at the last second and release a single call of distress._

_“Harry!” His scream breaks the silent of the room._

_Nick is on me again in a second, coving my mouth and using his other hand in attempt to remove my underwear._

_Just before he is able to expose me, the door swings open. In the next moment Nick is on the ground. Harry is standing there and looks at me in shock. His face twists into one of anger and jealousy._

_“Louis. We are going home,” he grunts out before picking me up._

_That’s when he realized I wasn’t wearing any clothes, so he puts me down and proceeds to clothe me in his own jumper._

“Nick, he- he tried to rape me? He tried to mate me?” I asked while crying.

“I’m sorry, Lou.”

“But then why was he mad at me? It wasn’t my fault?” I reasoned.

“Imagine what it looked like to him, though. He found his New Years kiss half naked with another guy. He knew you were wasted before and so he assumed that you were just being a drunk idiot, which no offense, but you tend to do a lot.”

“But you called his name! That must’ve made it seem like I was in trouble!”

“I’m not sure how it came out though, I pushed out whatever call I could. It must’ve sounded just like a shout, but not something of distress.”

“And that’s why he stopped talking to me..?” I asked.

“Whenever he asked about it you would say you forgot or didn’t want to talk about it, you seemed like you were dodging the topic. I guess thats partly my fault, though, because I never told you, but to him it must’ve looked like you hated him...” William explained making me ache inside.

“Louis.. you broke his heart..”


	9. Traipsing in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter but I wanted to do it so that the rest of the story is set up well. I’m glad you’ve been liking last chapter because it was a bit difficult for me to get my ideas about it straight. Harry’s POV coming soon though!

“How am I supposed to face him now? He- I just don’t know, I don’t know how I can look at his face knowing what happened,” I whine as I attempt to mentally prepare myself for the inevitable conversation ahead.

“Just go, Louis, now!” Will commands and it’s just the burst of courage I need to walk out the door.

Before I could exit the pack house, a low voice stops me in my tracks, “It’s a little late for a walk isn’t it?” 

It was Zayn. He was standing in the doorway of the bathroom, with the light still on illuminating both of our figures.

“You know me.. I love the dark!” I say with mock enthusiasm.

“Cut the shit. Where are you going?” He says approaching me slowly.

I didn’t know what to say. Not only was I the slightest bit ashamed of Harry and I’s current situation, but I also didn’t know what Harry would want me to say. 

I find myself wondering why the hell I am thinking about how Harry is feeling at a time like this. I could rat him out, get him in trouble, and go back to bed without a conversation. But I can’t... obviously because I want to clear my name with him, obviously.

“Why does it matter to you? All you have going for you is becoming future pack beta, that is if Harry finds a mate,” I reply, which fuels a spark inside him.

“Are you telling me you are trying to sabotage Harry’s position as Alpha? I knew it. You fucking dirty omega. Well just wa-“

I cut him off, “How dare you?! You have no right to talk to me like that, let alone accuse me of something like that. All I’m saying is that he is a scum bag that I wouldn’t wish upon anybody, but I mean you found mates, so maybe there is hope yet.”

He growls at the mention of his mates and prowls towards me at a slow pace. His reaction is warranted though, because within the last 5 minutes I insulted his ego, his mates, and his alpha. 

“Don’t talk about my mates like that. Don’t forget that Liam and I are still alphas and can still beat your ass. I know in the old days you remember me making fun of you, but now I could care less for a runt like you,” he throws at me and spits at ground by my feet.

“You know wh-“

“Zayn!” A small voice calls in the dark.

“Hey baby, what are you doing down here?” Zayn asks the shadow that I’m yet to identify.

“You took 20 minutes taking a piss, of course I would come check on you,” the voice says as he emerges from the dark.

It was Liam. He was just in his boxers and a white tee. He looked tired, which is reasonable since it was nine and I know he was always an early sleeper.

“Oh hey Louis, how have you been? It’s been a while since I’ve seen you,” Liam politely greets me.

The smallest smile graces my lips at his words. Liam was always the nicest. He never said any of the bad things about me and deep down I knew he wanted to stop it. I used to resent him for not standing up and saying something, but then he came out saying he was mating with Zayn and I began to understand his situation. 

“I’ve been fine, the whole mating system thing has been stressful, but nothing I can’t handle,” he laughs at this.

“Count on you to talk about what may be considered one of the most important moments in an Alphas life like it was nothing,” this turn I laugh.

We were talking with each other like old friends. Unlike every other person in my life, Liam wasn’t a person who was my friend and betrayed me. He was just a comfortable person to be around.

Zayn stops our conversation, which at the moment had led to why all omegas are spiritually bitches, with an annoyed cough.

“Li, maybe we should get to bed. Niall must be wondering where we are,” he reasons.

“Not anymore, because I can see you’re right here!” Niall jumps out, making everyone, even Zayn, jump a bit.

“Niall, you can’t do that! Go back to the room,” Liam ordered, but Niall just crossed his arms and stayed in his place.

“No. You guys have left me alone for too long and I got hungry. Do we have chicken? Zaynie can you get me chicken?” Niall requests with an endearing pout. 

Zayn agrees and plants a kiss on Niall’s cheek before heading for the pack kitchen. 

“Liam! Go help him!” and before Liam could question it, Niall was already pushing him away. 

“Okay Lou, spill the fucking tea. I heard you and Liams weird ass conversation, but what I want to know is why the hell are you still a contender for Luna?” Niall says once he can tell the boys are out of earshot.

“Since when did we become friends?” I question him.

“Since you are about to be Harry’s mate and my alphas are his best friends. Basically we have to be friends,” Niall explains like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“I am not Harry’s mate!” I declare.

“Okay, so maybe not yet, but I’m rooting for you. I also have a lot of, well how do I put it, insider information that you might find helpful.”

“I’m not gonna win this am I?” I sigh.

“No you’re not, now spill.”

“Okay fine so-“

“You might want to catch him up later, Little Lou, before that we’ve got some business to attend to.”


	10. And you're here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of angst; Louis is sad.

I have two choices.

On one hand, I could run as fast I could until even I have no idea where I am. On the other hand, I could be a mature adult and talk about my problems.

You can guess which one I chose.

While running through the pack lands i wondered to myself: “is this the time where I finally run away?” With this in mind I began to construct a pros and cons list. 

Pros: No Harry, no elders, no mating system, no pressure, no “be a good omega.”

Cons: No Mum

I can just send her a call can’t I? Once and a while just shoot her a message saying, “Hey, I’m alive! Don’t come find me!” Sounds about right. She would be okay with it anyways.

Out of all people who know about my grudge against the pack, it’s my mother. She’s seen me do the worst to myself because of what the people have said about me. Whether it’s calling me a disappointment, or a bad omega, or just straight up a slut, it never ended well for me.

Des took pity on me. He decided that as alpha he would be the one to handle my misfortunes in the future, just so I’d be saved by the elders’ wrath. I began to confide in him and tell him about my struggles and he did his best to listen. There was only so much he could do though, because an elder is an elder until they die.

I’ve been running for who knows how long and I can sense William’s distress. He hates me for this. He hates that I am running again and I know that this time if he leaves he will leave for good. 

I grow tired, especially without William backing me for strength. I slow down and take a look at my surroundings. There was nothing but a cliff. If I was going to start a new life it would be damn hard to do and on the off chance that anyone comes to find me, it wouldn’t be too hard because I’m nearly certain I am still on pack lands.

“What if you just jump?” A little voice says, “what would happen? Would you really die?”

The voice had a point. If I stepped off, would I die? Would it be enough? There’s water down there. Maybe it would cushion the fall, or maybe I’d drown. What if I just stepped off? I can do it. Maybe I won’t die. Maybe I will. Suicide roulette.

Do I want to die? Yes. But do I really? Is it just me forgetting to take my meds tonight that is making me feel like this? Will the world be better off? 

Harry wouldn’t have to be nice to me anymore. It would save him so much trouble. Thats all I am: trouble. No man can say something good about a worthless excuse for an omega. I’m nothing compared to the other omegas. 

Kendall can be Luna. She’s pretty, fit, nice, and everyone likes her. The elders would approve of her too. She isn’t a fuck up.

Now that i think about it, I have no friends. Well, there’s Niall, but he doesn’t really count does he? My only other friend tried to rape me but then lied about it.. and I believed him.

The sea looks so inviting. The waves are rocking back in forth and calling for me to reach out to touch it, feel it. I can smell the moss and the salt. I’ve always loved the ocean because of the millions of things we don’t know about it. 

The sea is nice. It lets everyone have fun with them with nothing in return. Instead of loving the ocean though, we hurt it. We through trash in it, dump oil into it. 

I owe the ocean something. Myself.

“Don’t do it.”

The voice startles me. I jump and land close to the edge, but not close enough. The voice wasn’t one in my head. It was one outside of it. It was also a different voice, but a familiar voice.

“Louis. Come here.”

It called me my name. Whoever is calling me knows my name. Now I don’t have to worry that no one will know I’m gone, he’ll tell them for me.

“Thanks for coming. You can tell them, right? By them I mean my mom and sisters when they get back from sleep away camp. No one else would care. Maybe tell Harry, he’d need to know,” I requested the voice before stripping off my jacket.

“Louis, put your coat on,” he begs.

“It’s warm, but I know the water will be could. Still, I don’t like when my clothes stick to me, I like feeling free.”

“Two steps back Louis, there you go,” he beckons as I take steps to prepare for the jump. 

I can hear the rustling of foot steps approaching me closer and closer. Now or never.

I take two more steps back before running and jumping off the ledge. 

I don’t get far though, because an arm grabs mine and roughly tares me from the air. We come crashing into a ball.

I hadn’t realized what had just happened until my cheek was against the damp grass. I began to cry ugly sobs and grasp at anything that will let me get away from the man holding me.

“Let me go!” i scream through tears, “I’m a bad omega, just let me go! Please!”

I beg with little success and begin to sob again. I then feel trickles of tears running down my shoulder. I realize that the person holding me is crying too, not sobbing, just crying.

I cry for a good long while before i grow tired. It was then I noticed that I was being cradled in the arms of the man I believe I should be calling my “savior”. 

My eyes are closed and I am too spent to open them again. Deep down I know who the stranger is, I just can’t say it. I can’t let myself believe that he would come and save me like this. Those are the kinds of things you do for people who you love. No one loves me.

“Don’t take me home. I don’t want to go back. Let me go and I won’t kill my self I’ll just leave. I’ll leave and go stay at a friend who would take me.”

“Shut up. You really are fucking daft aren’t you. You really think I’m just going to put you down and let you run off? Bloody fucking Christ. You’d kill you self, Lou.”

“That’s the point, Harry.”


	11. Secrets, secrets are no fun...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support so far! I love you all so much and stay safe :)

I was on his back as a carried me through the woods. I couldn't help but notice that my wolf form was much smaller than his and that if he were to hug me, he would no doubt engulf me in his arms. My eyes were closed as he continued to run. It was cold and I was using his coat to my advantage. Harry stopped suddenly in the center of a clearing. he pushed off his front legs and flung me off his back. It all happened so fast that I didn't react and I also didn't know how to. I shifted back into my human form and l found myself stuck in the damp grass. The rain from early had cleared up and only left mud and puddles in its wake. 

I cleared my throat, "Why are we stopped?" 

I took a chance and rose my eyes to see Harry standing unnecessarily far from me. It was almost like he was disgusted by me and he couldn't stand to look at me. He had to have known about what happened that night, right? That's why he hates me. He hates me because I let a man take advantage of me and led him on. 

"Running with a person on your back is a lot more work than running by yourself. I need a break," his burly voice responded. 

Was he calling me fat? Definitely calling me fat. I know that ever since high school I have been letting myself go. I haven't been exercising ever since I quite the footie team, which I quiz because I refused to play under Harry as a captain. The depression didn't help much either. I was anything but healthy. My medicine made me gain weight for no reason. 

I pushed myself up and brushed off the dirt on me, "I'm sorry. Not just for having to carry me, but for having to deal with me for so long. I am a bitch," I stopped to let out a chuckle, "and I was nothing but trouble to you and everyone."

"Louis, you do realize that everything you did to me, I did to you too. For fucks sake, I am the alpha here. I should have never been a dick to you and I should never have tried to stop you that night. Who you sleep with is not my business and whether you are still a virgin or have a body count over fifty isn't my business either."

"What do you mean you stopped me? You saved me, Harry. Do you not realize that I had about twelve shots that night and I probably couldn't tell you what was in any of them. I was nearly raped. I didn't even remember it, not until tonight. William knew everything, he has had to live these past few years knowing what happened and letting it eat him inside."

"What? I didn't know I swear I-" he paused and ran his hand through his hair, "If William knew.. he couldn't have kept it in all this time. I know William, not saying he can't keep a secret, but he wouldn't have lasted this long without telling someone."

A wave of realization came over me and suddenly the pieces of my tortured past came into place. The morning after the party was strongest I have ever felt William push forward. He completely engulfed me, to the point where I did not have and recognition of the day. I was gone and never came to question what he was doing. I just assumed that he didn't want me to deal with the hangover and so he took it upon himself to take over for the day.

"The day after the party.. did Edward take over? You- I mean- did he push forward so hard you don't remember?"

"How did you- I just assumed that he wanted me to have sometime to deal with the heartbreak I was feeling and didn't want to make me go through the motions of the day. What are you implying?"

"Edward knows doesn't he? That day, I don't know how they planned it, but they wanted to see each other and they did and William must have told him everything." 

"No, Louis don't blame Eddie," William calls from where he has been silent since I left my room, "I told him not to say anything, I just couldn't have him hating me."

"But you didn't care if Harry hated me?" I was angry that he has done what he has, but what could I do now. He's my wolf; I am stuck with him, "Listen Willy, no more secrets right? You've told me everything? and I mean everything."

"I'm in love with Edward."

"What?!" I responded but William had already left and I realized I had said that out loud based on Harry's startled expression. 

His forehead was creased and his eyebrows were knitted. I could only assume he was having his own conversation with Edward that I had just interrupted. He looked angry. If you hadn't known Harry you wouldn't be able to tell but in his eyes there was this emotion that I could only place as anger and something more. He then morphs into shock. The shock didn't overtake the anger though, just sedated it for a brief moment. 

"What is it?" I ask. 

"He doesn't want me to say," he responds and takes a few steps closer to me from the place that he so stubbornly stood in before. 

"Can I take a guess?" I try. I am trying my hardest to suppress the remarks I truly want to make. This situation isn't just a fight between Harry and I anymore. 

"You can give it your best shot but I don't-"

"He loves William." I interrupt and watch as Harry look at me with disbelief.

"How did you? Wait- William told you, he told you he loved Edward didn't he?"

I solemnly nodded. Tears pricked my eyes. I wanted to cry, I just didn't know why. Maybe I was crying for William and the love he has had to hide for so long because of me. Or maybe I was pitying myself and the fact that I refused to love the same man my wolf does. My stubbornness keeps me from even letting Harry have a chance. I just wrote him off as an enemy, I didn't bother to think twice. Why did it hurt me so bad when he left me? Was it because I lost my best friend? My protector? or maybe my something more.

"Harry."

He hesitated, "yes," he drawls.

"Why am I still a contender for Luna?"

He sighs and he has obvious distress written all over his face. He looked like he was having an emotional battle with himself; and he was losing. 

"Let's go home and talk, yeah?" he said and began to walk.

It only when we reached the our destination that I realized that he had brought me to the cave.


	12. You're insufferable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guysssss!! I finally got an actual personal computer so that means that updates will be coming sooner and quicker! I always found it weird to update from my phone, so rest assured that this story is now a go.

The strong scent of worms from the still dewy ground melded with Harry’s, which made my senses heighten. He smelt like sunflowers, a whole field of them. It’s an appropriate analogy as well, because it always seems like he is facing the sun and following in his every decision. He was annoyingly optimistic. He saw the good in the worst of situations, people, and places. This is both a bad and good thing for him, good because it makes him a very likeable and approachable person, but it is bad because he cares so much and so easily that he is blind towards a person’s worst. In high school he dated a girl who was known as the school slut. It wasn’t like she hated this reputation, she wore it proudly on her sleeve, but to Harry, all he saw was a misunderstood innocent girl who became victim to a series of rumors. He took on the position of trying to make her feel better about herself, even if she didn’t exactly need him to. He bought her flowers and left her notes. She took advantage of this, using and exploiting him for her every need. Having to pick her up at one in the morning, taking her out to expensive places every week, and forcing him to block out all of his friends are just a few examples of the things she would do.  
Harry was too naive and he really thought she loved him, well as much as a sophomore in high school can love. His soccer buddies all left him and would only talk to him during practice or team bonding, his old friends for years had begun to ignore him, and I even got fed up with him. I didn’t leave him though, I stayed there through every insult, slur, and embarrassing prank that she had thrown at me. Then, I stayed when Harry called me in the middle of the night saying that she was pregnant. It took him a while to realize that he was in fact cheated on because at that point, they had only gone as far as hand jobs, with maybe one or two bad blowies in between. This just made him cry more. I walked to his house, because I didn’t have my license, and brought him soup. We watched Mulan while he cried and talked to me about how hurt he was.

This moment, I believe, was a turning pointing for us. Some may say it was the peak and from there it just went down hill, but I’d like to think that we hadn’t peaked yet. We all know how sad it would be for anything in your life to peak in high school. Harry was a friend that I’d always have a place in my heart for, just because of seniority. He’d been there for so long and for so much that it is hard to hate him. He absolutely repulses me, yes, but if he asked if I wanted to get ice cream and watch old reruns of Charlie Chaplin movies, I’d also say yes. 

Harry has toughened up since then. He lost his virginity at a party later that year, to a girl he doesn’t even remember. Ask anybody else, and they’d say Harry has been fucking girls left and right since he was nine years old. I knew the truth though. Harry didn’t care about the rumors and even embraced them for his own social standing. By association, it also improved mine. Of course, with me being an Omega, there were always rumors that we were friends with benefits. Whenever there was a month or two with no rumors of Harry’s last hookup, people would start saying that we had made things official.

The worst day of my life was about a week into school after holiday break. The events of New Years had happened and Harry wasn’t speaking to me. This didn’t go unnoticed by our classmates. We used to walk everywhere together, share food at lunch, and ride home together as well too. People began to see me taking my own care, Harry sitting with his other friends instead of me, and us no longer meeting at our lockers after every period. That’s when I began to hear the rumors of some sort of “break up”. I didn’t care that people thought that we were in a relationship and I also didn’t care that they thought we ended it. What I did care about was that everyone believed I had confessed my love to Harry, and he didn’t return it. The worst part was when I overheard Harry saying how it was true and how I became too attached to what he believed was a booty call. I punched him that day, right in the eye. He had a shiner to remember it by. He was too gentlemanly to hit back. His words hurt worse than a punch though.

“Oh look, the desperate whore has its limits.”

I jumped him, clawed at him, and made him bleed. I didn’t feel any remorse and I still don’t. One of my scratches went so deep that he now has the tiniest scar under his eye, right on his cheekbone. To any person watching him on the street, he had the perfect complexion, but at least I had the glory of knowing that because of me, it never would be. 

“Has anyone ever asked you about your scar?” I asked Harry as he tidied things around the cave.

“What? Do you mean have I ever told anyone that I was scratched by my family cat when I was younger? Then yes.”

He was clever. He knew that would get under my skin, possibly even knew that the scar was the only thing I could hold over him. He knew and he was proud as hell. 

“You’re insufferable.”

“Says you,” he laughs.

“At least I will always know that, no matter how hard you try, no matter who you meet, and no matter where you go, you’ll always be stuck with me,” I gloat.

“Is that a bad thing?”

  
  



End file.
